


Just Getting By

by silverbutterfly07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Group chat, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Texting, chat fic, future klance, i literally just typed this up in the notes on my phone i don't know what the fuck i'm doing, lance and hunk are bros, possible future shallura, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverbutterfly07/pseuds/silverbutterfly07
Summary: never ever ever let lance start a group chat. or anyone else for that matter.





	Just Getting By

cubano = Lance  
big hunk o' love = Hunk  
angst™ = Keith  
smol = Pidge  
GorgeousMan = Coran  
thigh-highs-of-steel = Allura  
A Real Adult = Shiro

 

[cubano added: big hunk o' love, smol, angst™, GorgeousMan, thigh-highs-of-steel, and A Real Adult to the chat]

cubano: huuuunk

cubano: i'm hungry :(

big hunk o' love: i'm in class rn, sorry dude

cubano: DDD';

cubano: but i'm starving 

cubano: and i can't cook 

angst™: why don't you go out and get fast food

cubano: um, that would require both moving and the ability to decide where to go

cubano: which u know very well i cannot do

angst™: hey, it's not my fault you're a lazy and indecisive little shit

smol: plz keith like ur not the exact same

A Real Adult: Pidge is right, Keith, there have been a number times when you asked you to make or bring you food because you refused to get off the couch. 

cubano: mMM, CALL. HIM. OUT!

thigh-highs-of-steel: lance, I'll be out of class in a few minutes, would you like me to bring you something?

cubano: omg yes please allura ur my savior

angst™: allura why you're just encouraging him

cubano: shut up keith!! you're just jealous cuz allura loves me more ;PPP

thigh-highs-of-steel: actually, i love all of you equally <3

smol: aw 

cubano: aw :')

angst™: aw (:

A Real Adult: :)

[cubano changed thigh-highs-of-steel to validator<3<3<3]

smol: speaking of changing names

[smol changed their name to fast-and-furryous]

cubano: PIDGE U RUINED THE MOMENT

GorgeousMan: Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?

fast-and-furryous: lance is hongry and allura validated us

GorgeousMan: Ah, thank you Pidge! 

fast-and-furryous: np coran coran my main moustached man

GorgeousMan: :{D

validator<3<3<3: coran, do you want me to bring you anything? 

fast-and-furryous: will u bring me a donut plz

GorgeousMan: Ooh! I agree with Pidge, a donut does sound rather good at the moment! 

A Real Adult: I'll pitch in for that, a maple bar does sound pretty tasty

cubano: ummm excuse me i am the one that asked for food? what is this biphobia

angst™: lance, people other than you wanting food is not biphobia 

cubano: wHAT IS THIS SLANDER, TRUE GAY ON GAY VIOLENCE RIGHT HERE 

angst™: oh ffs

angst™: allura get me a custard donut please

big hunk o' love: lance why do you always cause problems when i'm gone :/ also can i get one of those coconut covered donuts allura? thanks! c:

cubano: cuz i miss you :(

big hunk o' love: aw, i miss you too buddy <3

cubano: <3 <3

fast-and-furryous: gross

fast-and-furryous: but same

angst™: are you talking abt lance and hunk or my custard donut pidge

fast-and-furryous: yes

angst™: helpful. 

fast-and-furryous: glad i could be of service

validator<3<3<3: shall I just buy a dozen and call that good then? 

A Real Adult: Probably. I'll pay you back when I see you later

cubano: oh ho hO, what is this now? later? are you two planning a secret tryst? 

angst™: it's not really a secret if they talk about it in the group chat lance

cubano: hush keith!! let them answer!!! 

fast-and-furryous: i think he's referring to the fact that they'll see each other for movie night, since movie night is wednesday and today is wednesday

GorgeousMan: Quite right Pidge! And on the subject, what are we going to watch? 

cubano: i say that allura chooses since she's getting us donuts and being amazing <3

validator<3<3<3: I appreciate the offer but I don't think you all would like what I want to watch :(

fast-and-furryous: well what would u choose?

angst™: if it's a rom-com i'm not going.

validator<3<3<3: ....... :c

big hunk o' love: hey i like rom-coms!

A Real Adult: >:( 

A Real Adult: Keith I will literally drag you along if I have to, don't hurt Allura's feelings

cubano: don't worry princess, we got your back! what did you wanna watch?

validator<3<3<3: well I was going to choose Notting Hill but now I'm not so sure...

big hunk o' love: oh i love that movie! 

cubano: never seen it but i know i'll love it! :)

fast-and-furryous: eh i usually don't do rom-coms either but for allura i will

GorgeousMan: Sounds splendid! 

validator<3<3<3: are you sure? we don't have to if not everyone wants to :(

A Real Adult: We're sure. Right, Keith? 

angst™: ..... fine. but i hate you all.

big hunk o' love: that's okay, we love you anyways <3

angst™: ....<3

cubano: wfHDJNDBFJ

cubano: DID KEITH JUST SHOW AN ACTUAL HUMAN EMOTION

fast-and-furryous: aw keith i didnt kno u were capable of that :')

validator<3<3<3: of course he is! he's a secret softy just like his brother~ 

cubano: i'll believe it when i see it.   
so! allura, donuts and the movie? 

validator<3<3<3: I'll be there in 20! 

[validator<3<3<3 left the group]

big hunk o' love: be home soon! 

[big hunk o' love left the group]

GorgeousMan: See you all there! :{D

[GorgeousMan left the group]

A Real Adult: I'll pick up a pizza or two, I'm sure we'll want more than just donuts while we watch the movie. 

angst™: guess i'm going with shiro then

cubano: god bless you shiro you handsome beast

[cubano changed A Real Adult to Handsome Beast]

Handsome Beast: Thanks? I think..

fast-and-furryous: i'm already here, see you guys soon

[Handsome Beast, angst™, cubano, and fast-and-furryous left the group]

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy?


End file.
